Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security Consulting is a private military company featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Divisions There appears to be two divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe 6, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military, possibly Special Forces. Role in GTA V At the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the United States government to begin operating on US soil, both in service of the government and of other organizations in the private sector. Throughout the game, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly at those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the US government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in Kortz Center; dozens of their men killed while unsuccesfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures and several of their regular clients drop them from their payroll, including the US government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearence to operate within American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. Known Members ;Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Devin Weston - Major Shareholder ;Associates * Molly Schultz (Formerly) * Franklin Clinton (Formerly) * Michael De Santa (Formerly) * Trevor Philips (Formerly) * Lamar Davis (Formerly) Mission appearances ;GTA V * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * The Wrap Up * Meltdown * The Big Score * The Third Way ;GTA Online * A Titan of a Job * Chemical Extraction GTA Online In Grand Theft Auto Online, players can call and hire Merryweather operatives for various reasons. *'Ammo Drop' $1000. *'Backup Helicopter' $5000. *'Boat Pickup' $250. *'Helicopter Pickup' $1000. Calls for a private Maverick to land at the player's location. Works like a taxi. *'Call Mercenaries' $7500 (Rank 35). Calls for mercenaries to track and eliminate a player. They will appear as 4 armed operatives driving a Mesa and will continue coming until the player is dead. Should they not succeed, a full refund is then given to the contractor. *'Airstrike' (Rank 50). Vehicles Merryweather's fleet of vehicles include: *Canis Mesas modified to be more capable off-road *Karin Dilettantes used as patrol vehicles in the Port of Los Santos, Davis Quartz and Vinewood Hills. *Buzzards *Nagasaki Dinghys *At least one Cargo Plane Trivia *Merryweather is a parody of Academi, formerly known as Blackwater, a private military company infamous for alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. Like Academi, Merryweather had changed its name following an incident that resulted in negative public relations. *Devin Weston apparently owns 11% of Merryweather. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending and kills Weston, Don Percival buys out the majority of Weston's stock in the company. *Throughout the story Trevor makes references to Merryweather as the "New World Order's" private army and part of the Illuminati. Their emblem, the owl, is also a reference to the Illuminati and the Bohemian Grove conspiracy. In fact, when listening to private conversations with LSPD officers, they discuss the possibility of Merryweather eventually replacing them as law enforcement in the city. *On their official website, a map of the World shows Merryweather has several operations and bases across the continents in locations such as Asia, Africa, Europe, North and South America as well as the Middle East. *They will occasionally show up in gang attacks on GTA Online. *In GTA Online, they will temporarily suspend services if the player has recently been hostile towards them, i.e. kill them in gang attacks. Gallery MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg|Merryweather Security Patrol unit. Merry Weather sign-GTA V.jpg|Merryweather trespassing sign. (NOTE: Not full sign) Merry Weather-GTA Online.png|A higher division of armed Merryweather militiamen. Dead Merryweather soldier.jpg|Dead Merryweather soldier Merryweather soldier standing guard.jpg|Merryweather soldier guarding submarine in Elysian Island Dead Merryweather soldiers.jpg|Two dead Merryweather soldiers Dead Merryweather officer.jpg|Dead Merryweather soldier Merryweather soldier.jpg|Merryweather soldier with clipboard at the submarine base in Elysian Island de:Merryweather Security Consulting Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Military